


Chasing Deer

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho can't keep his eyes off his waiter. Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Deer

He really hadn’t meant to ogle the waiter all night, but the dude was gorgeous. Legs that went on for miles, all the way up to a small but round ass barely visible in his black pants. His mouth was heavenly, nose adorable, and he had the most well-kept hair Yunho had ever seen on a dude.

He also hadn’t meant to rant on and on about all of this to his flat-mate who had generously offered to take him out to dinner tonight. Donghae had been a good sport about it, dropping a comment whenever he could, and laughing without even a little bit of shame when their waiter had overheard a bit of their conversation and flushed a soft pink as he refilled their water, but Yunho ended up paying the bill that night.

They had dessert under Yunho’s request, hoping he could finally build up the courage to ask him out, flirt a little, just _something_. Instead he just had more time to notice how great his name felt on his tongue, “Changmin,” it seemed sweeter than the rich cake he ate as slowly as he could. He took note of how his hair fell forward when he bent down to place their food on the table, and how he’d fix it with a small flick of his head. Yunho wondered how nice his hair products must be to keep it so nice and tame, and then his mind wondered a bit into thinking about Changmin in the shower, so he quickly focused on the curve of his cheek bones instead.

It was the first time he’d ever fallen so completely for a man. Every part of him seemed as if it was made just for him, and Yunho wished he could make that true.

Now, he wasn’t actually quite sure if he’d meant to drop his napkin or not, and he can’t even quite remember how the next part happened. But, suddenly his nose was against the crotch of their waiter’s pants, one hand resting on the back of his knee while the other found itself to his upper thigh.

Donghae was trying to keep from losing it in the background, but the waiter didn’t seem nearly as amused. He looked up with as innocent of expression he could, but the waiter wasn’t buying it.

“I’m sorry,” he began, a shy smile creeping onto his face, “I didn’t realize you were so close!”

Changmin’s distressed expression grew into a scowl, “Pay and leave before I report you,” he demanded, and Yunho was quick to get up off the floor and follow his instructions, leaving a gracious tip behind before guiding his laughing friend out the door.

No one had noticed the small episode, and Yunho was thankful they were seared in the back corner of the restaurant. If by some miracle Changmin had gone along with it, then he probably could’ve gotten him in his mouth with only Donghae noticing. His friend probably wouldn’t have quite enjoyed watching him give some random dude head though, so maybe it was for the best. Yunho wasn’t quite sure of his logic there, but he figured it made sense – even if he didn’t completely trust his brain right now.

“You are the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met,” Donghae commented as they stepped out of the restaurant.

“But he was gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I could tell you thought that by the way you ranted about him all night. I don’t really see anything special about him,” Donghae shrugged, “He was tall and had nice skin that’s about all I noticed.”

“Well you’re not into guys,” Yunho pointed out as he went to lean against the brick wall of the small restaurant.

Donghae stared at him in confusion, “What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to wait for the waiter to get off,” Yunho told him proudly, he wasn’t sure why he was so proud of this idea, especially now that Donghae was staring at him, dumbfounded at his words.

“You’re actually insane, Yunho, and since when do you go for high maintenance guys anyways?”

“He wasn’t high maintenance, he was perfect.”

Donghae stared at him just a bit longer before shaking his head and waving a goodbye to his flat-mate.

 

It was nearly pitch black when Changmin finally stepped out of the restaurant, a trench coat over his all-black work attire and a hand combing through his as he rolled his eyes at his phone before shoving it in his pocket. He nearly fell over his feet when he saw Yunho, glaring at him when he regained his balance.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he began, “Why are you out here?!”

Yunho smiled sweetly at him, walking over calmly, “I feel like I should make a better attempt at an apology, Changmin.”

“I don’t need your apology,” he began to walk away from Yunho, but Yunho was quickly right behind him. He could hear a quiet groan before Changmin spun back around, “Are you seriously following me?”

“I felt like it was more walking with you. After all, someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be walking alone at night!” Changmin stared at him in annoyed bewilderment before pushing past Yunho to walk in the opposite direction.

It was silent between them for a while, only the sound of shoes on concrete and the occasional rock being scuffed across the cracked surface.

“I wasn’t kidding you know,” Yunho began again, “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen,” Changmin glared back at him in response of his compliment.

“I don’t think I’m going to attract anything worse than you tonight,” Changmin took a turn through a narrow, dimly lit street lined with shops and restaurants.

Yunho huffed at his reply, “I’m not that bad.”

Changmin spun around to face him, a cold scowl painted on his face, “You put your face on my fucking crotch and now you’re following me home! How much worse can it get!?”

Yunho stared at him in realization for a bit before biting his bottom lip in thought, “How about we just forget about what happened earlier? I can introduce myself like a normal human being,” Yunho cleared his throat before putting on his most dazzling smile, “Hello, my name is Yunho, and you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. Would you like to go get coffee sometime?”

Headlights from a passing car illuminated Changmin’s face, and Yunho could see more than ever the confusion and frustration etched into his expression.

He began walking again without a word, and Yunho followed with slight disappointment.

“I was being polite there and you still ignored me! How is it possible to get to a guy like you? Do I have to break into a TV station and declare my love for you for you to listen?”

Changmin let out a slight, airy laugh at that.

“I would murder you in a very slow and painful way if you ever even tried to do that,” he replied without a single glance back at Yunho.

“If it comes by your hand it could never be that bad!” Yunho exclaimed in a sing song voice, happy enough that he could at least amuse Changmin.

Changmin laughed a tiny bit more before elaborating, “I would start by stuffing things in your mouth and duct tapping it shut so you would never speak again, and then I think I would cut off your dick since it seems you can’t control it.”

“You’re quite a weird person to think about that.”

“You’re the one trying to follow a stranger home after almost forcing a blow job onto them,” a small gust of wind blew Changmin’s hair and coat a bit, and Yunho smiled at the sight. He didn’t think to much about what it’d be doing to his own hair or how his clothes were getting caught in awkward ways. All that seemed to matter since the restaurant was Changmin.

They were both silent for a bit after that, the only noise shoes on concrete as they made circles and turns to Changmin’s heart’s content.

“You know,” Yunho began once the air became just a bit more crisp and thin, “It’s not my penis that fell for you it was my heart,”

“Then I’ll just cut that out afterwards,” Changmin’s tone was cold and each word precise, and Yunho thought it eerily similar to the air of the night.

Yunho could only laugh despite the harsh words, and Changmin’s head snapped back in confused anger.

“Why are you laughing? What type of person laughs at something like that? You said I was the weird one yet here you are, following a dude home because you think he’s pretty, and laughing at his plans of your murder!”

Yunho only laughed harder, which seemed to make Changmin even angrier, and Yunho couldn’t help but find this hysterical and had to lean against a wall and regain his breath before finally speaking.

“It’s just that when you had glanced back at me just then, you really looked like a deer. And the way you speak reminded me of the air, and so by that description you seem like you’d be a really natural guy, or no, that’s not the word for it. But maybe calm? Or carefree? How do you describe a deer? All I can think of is pretty, and you are pretty, that’s for sure, but that’s not the word I’m looking for. Anyways, what you’d expect from the deer and air description is almost the complete opposite from what you are.

You’re a guy who seems to care a lot about all that material stuff, and I don’t mean that in a bad way. I mean you look like you use fancy hair care products and shit like that, and your coat, I’m pretty sure it’s a name brand, just like your bag, and your profile is sharp and almost a little harsh, like you’re all lines, super sharp and neat lines, but then you also have this naturally innocent look to your eyes and nose, and I think that’s what makes the whole deer thing.

It’s like someone put a piece of modern art in a showroom filled with nature photos, but somehow it all fits together, and it’s the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen, and you never want to look away. It made me laugh.”

Changmin just seemed to stare at him forever when he finally finished, and Yunho took to playing with the hem of his jacket as to not feel awkward.

“So you were laughing at my looks?” Changmin concluded.

“Not because I thought you’re funny looking or anything. You make me happy, and things that make me happy make me laugh. Isn’t that normal?”

“Normal people only laugh when something’s funny.”

Yunho gave a little pout at the newfound information, “Guess I’m not normal then.”

Changmin scoffed and turned on his heels again, walking at a steadier, slower pace than before.

“Are you going to follow me all night?” he asked eventually.

“If that’s what it takes for me to get you to notice me.”

“I have noticed you already.”

“Not in the way I want you to,” Yunho had a feeling Changmin was rolling his eyes at every word that left his mouth, but a tiny part of him was hoping that he had gotten at least on smile from the other.

The air continued to become colder as they walked, but now it was getting thicker, and clouds were beginning to make the night into a starless one.

“So those things you said about me earlier,” Changmin said quietly. His voice was starting to get a little hoarse and Yunho wondered what other signs of him getting tired were shown on his face, “Are you like a literature major or poetry major? Do colleges even have those majors? I only went for a semester I hardly paid attention to anything.”

“I’m not in school anymore,” Yunho answered cheerfully, walking closer to Changmin’s side in hopes that his tiredness would make him a bit more amiable, “I’m a counselor at a school, not really an artsy type to be honest with you.”

Changmin hummed an understanding before the silence continued.

“So, what about you? Why did you only go to college for a semester?”

Yunho scooted back again at the sight of an extra cold look from Changmin before he spoke, “Why should I tell you?”

Yunho shrugged, “I told you mine, it’s only fair.”

“You’re following me around, and I’m not calling the police, that makes us even.”

“If I tell you everything about me is it really me following you around anymore or is it two friends walking around?” Yunho asked with a grin.

“No. That would just make you a dude that I know way more about than I want to following me around, and our relationship would be the same.”

“You really look at the negative side of life don’t you?”

“That’s the only thing I have to look at right now because of you.”

Yunho hummed in disappointment, “So depressing, Chami! I’m being nice!”

“You’re not being nice, you’re being a freak and if my phone wasn’t dead I’d probably have called the cops on- shit.”

“What?”

“I just revealed to a potential rapist that I have no way of contacting anyone else, god fuck. I’m still doing it, I am so fucking stupid. My mom always ranted rape-avoiding advice to my sisters but I never paid any attention and now I’m being followed by a freak.”

Yunho bit his bottom lip and took a step back from Changmin, “I’m sorry, Changminnie, I really didn’t realize you were so scared. But honestly, I would never do anything bad to you I promise. I’m just really fucking desperate to not have to forget you.”

“Couldn’t you do something a bit more normal? Like just come into the restaurant every night and try to see me? And stop giving me nicknames.”

Yunho shrugged, “Normal doesn’t usually work for me. And I had no idea if that was your last day or if something would happen to you. And if you saw me there again you’d probably kick me out.”

Changmin sighed in return and continued walking. Yunho still followed, the air still getting thicker.

The first water droplets neither of them noticed, but it picked up quick. In no time it was pouring, and Changmin stopped dead in his tracks with a symphony of curses. Getting wet didn’t bug Yunho a bit, but he saw Changmin’s distress and was instantly removing his jacket. The idea was to hold it over him, but Changmin was a bit taller than him, and it was harder than he expected.

“What’re you doing?” Changmin asked and his doe eyes became large and round.

Yunho grinned at his suddenly innocent expression, “Your pretty hair shouldn’t get wet.”

The innocent eyes only lasted until Changmin let out a long sigh and gritted his teeth, “How far is your apartment from here?”

“I’m not even sure where we are, but I’m guessing it’s pretty far,” Yunho laughed a bit at his helplessness, but Changmin didn’t seem to find it amusing at all.

“Mine’s like 5 blocks away, hurry,” with that Changmin took off, finally using his long legs for each stride with a little scurry every now and then.

Yunho was reminded so much of a deer he couldn’t help but laugh as he hurried alongside him with the makeshift umbrella.

By the time they got to Changmin’s building Yunho was soaked and Changmin partially, and both were glad to finally get into a warm building.

The elevator ride was silent and awkward, and so was the wait for Changmin to unlock his apartment door. Yunho was left alone in a small entryway until Changmin came back in loose sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, shoving a similar set of clothes at Yunho.

“Those should fit you,” Changmin’s remark was quiet and Yunho almost missed it, but he accepted the clothes with a polite thank you and quickly peeled off his wet shirt, much to the distress of the other man.

“You should probably get changed in the bathroom,” Changmin told him after a long, nervous swallow.

Yunho was glad he was already flushed from the cold rain. He could see Changmin’s eyes raking down his chest and abdomen and it was effecting him more than he’d like to admit.

“Right, I’m sorry. Bathroom’s that way?” Yunho pointed down the only hallway he noticed coming off of the main room, and then immediately wished he didn’t. He had jiggled. A lot of him. His arm and probably his embarrassing chest too. He really had no reason to be ashamed, he worked out regularly and had a good amount of muscle under his fat, but he just couldn’t get rid of all of it, and it accumulated in the most embarrassing of places. It was even worse that Changmin had seen. If his chance with him wasn’t already long gone, it definitely was now.

Changmin didn’t answer his question, instead he was met with a hardly hidden giggle, which surprisingly didn’t make Yunho feel more ashamed. It made him smile. Changmin was adorable when he was smiley and happy; it didn’t matter what made him that way.

He stood there awkwardly watching Changmin and grinning, holding the still soaking shirt in one hand and the clean set of clothes in the other.

“Ah,” Changmin finally came to his sense and walked over to Yunho, “your shirt is dripping all over the rug!” the piece of clothing was wrenched out of Yunho’s hands and thrown onto the tile of the kitchen near by.

Yunho stared at him confused for a moment, “So… the bathroom?”

Changmin head snapped back up to finally look at Yunho with an embarrassed look, “Right… well, you can just change in the kitchen instead.”

Yunho gave him a short nod and a questioning, “uh-huh,” before going through with the suggestion and quickly changing in the kitchen and bouncing back to Changmin, whose eyes were now staring down at his crotch instead.

“Did you… Did you get rid of your underwear too?”

“Well… they were as wet as my pants so I didn’t think it’d be a good idea,” Yunho admitted.

Changmin nodded in return and his eyes shifted over to the small living area, “You can sleep on the couch or watch TV or something I guess.”

“Are you going to sleep?” Yunho couldn’t help from asking after noticing the dark circles forming under the other man’s eyes. It wasn’t his place to be concerned, but he really couldn’t stop himself.

“You think I’d be comfortable sleeping with you in my house? Of course I’m not sleeping.”

“But you look tired.”

“I looked gorgeous earlier.”

“You can still be gorgeous even when you’re tired.”

Changmin took a deep breath before facing him once more, “Stop acting so concerned when you just want to get me in bed, okay?”

Yunho stood in shock at his sudden outburst and bit his lip before responding, “I thought I explained earlier I want more than that. I approached you the wrong way, obviously, but I’m really interested in having a real relationship with you! Not just a one-night fling! Unless, of course that’s not what you want. I mean if you’re using reverse psychology or something, which would be kind of mean. And maybe it’s true that you aren’t attracted to me at all, but from the looks you’ve been giving me and my crotch and chest specifically, I think you do find me at least physically pleasing.”

Changmin had gotten closer to him in his rambling, standing just inches away, and Yunho’s breath was caught from seeing those big brown eyes so close and in such an oddly amused state.

“Do you ever shut up, freak?”

“Deer, you’re just so confusing I have to voice my thoughts to make any sense of them.”

“Don’t call me dear.”

“I wasn’t. I was calling you deer, like the animal, maybe Bambi would be a more suitable name? Or I could just call you Deerie,” Yunho chuckled at the  double-meaning of the nickname, and Changmin rolled his eyes.

“Stop making up names for me you’re just some weird-ass customer who tried to give me a blowjob.”

“I wish I could have succeeded,” Changmin’s eyes grew wider at the comment.

“In a bit, I think you should kiss me first.”

Yunho giggled a little at the suddenly blunt comment from Changmin and quickly closed the space between them to catch his lips in a soft kiss. He had to try hard not to get too lost in it; Changmin’s lips had distracted him the entire evening and the fact that he was finally able to taste them was going straight to his groin.

“Bedroom?” Yunho whispered against his lips once they finally gained some space.

Changmin’s response came in an even more hushed reply of, “Good idea,” before he took Yunho’s hand and led him down the hall to a small but very clean space that seemed very fitting of the man, neatly made bed and a carefully-picked color scheme with very little extra knick-knacks decorating it.

But at the moment Yunho couldn’t care less about Changmin’s décor choices, the image he was much more happy to see was Changmin sprawled out on the bed, staring up at him with lust filled eyes as their lips joined once more before Yunho snuck his hand under Changmin’s loose sweatpants.

He pulled them down as gently as his current state would allow him and massaged little circles into Changmin’s hips before ghosting a kiss on his lower abdomen. One look up at Changmin and he knew the man wouldn’t appreciate much more soft touching, so Yunho moved just a bit lower to what was demanding his attention.

With a small smirk he placed a light kiss on the tip, letting a small amount of precum coat his lower lip. Changmin let out a quiet moan at the sight, and Yunho was quick to continue. He licked up the shaft before engulfing his entire dick between his plump lips.

He watched Changmin as he gasped and moaned and curled his fingers into his hair, keeping him down but not gripping hard enough to hurt him or even really have full control in what Yunho did.

When his hand started shaking and his moans started morphing into Yunho’s name was when he pushed off of him despite whimpers of protest.

“Changminnie,” Yunho breathed, voice a little hoarse, “I want to fuck you.”

Changmin let out a short moan at the blunt statement and through a hand towards his nightstand, “Bottom drawer.”

Yunho was quick to get the drawer open and take a handful of it’s contents, throwing back a tangle of wires and hurriedly pulling down his sweatpants and fitting a condom onto himself.

Changmin watched him squirt a generous amount of lube into his hand and rub it between his fingers before his eyes followed his hand to his cock, “You’re huge,” he stated breathlessly, deer eyes back but this time clouded with lust.

“I’ll be gentle,” Yunho promised, but it was really more of an offhand statement. He didn’t know what he’d be like when he finally in Changmin.

“Don’t be,” the demand was just as breathless as his earlier amazement, followed by a hitch of breath at the end due to Yunho finally pushing himself in.

“Pretty boy likes it rough, does he?”

Changmin let out a small chuckle followed by a moan due to a hard thrust from Yunho, “You’re ridiculous when you try to dirty talk you know that, right?”

Yunho smirked and pushed Changmin’s hooked Changmin’s knees over his shoulders and pressed his legs into his chest, “Well you really suck at even attempting to play along.”

Changmin opened his mouth to make a witty comeback but was silenced by Yunho’s mouth crushing into his own and a thrust that had him digging his nails into Yunho’s clothed back.

He felt a hand tug on his hair and quickly reach his hands up to do the same to Yunho, pulling his a little harder as he rocked his hips up to meet Yunho.

“God, Changmin,” Yunho began as he finally tore his lips away from Changmin’s, “You’re fucking perfect,” with that came a loud grunt and moan before Yunho emptied into Changmin, reaching a hand up to work Changmin until he came as well.

They stayed like that for a while, Yunho crushing Changmin’s thighs against their chests with the stickiness of cum and sweat between them, and Yunho inside Changmin while catching his breath against his neck.

Changmin buried his face into Yunho’s chest once he finally pulled out and laid beside him, Changmin demanding at once he take off his shirt due to it being dirty and then making himself comfortable against him, not bothering to deal with his own cleanliness or the mess that their lower halves were in.

Yunho smiled and curled a finger around a strand of Changmin’s hair before being content with just pushing up Changmin’s shirt so his hands could rest on his bare back and falling asleep like that.

 

What he didn’t account for was waking up with a tiny white dog licking his face and a completely different pair of pants on him under a soft blanket.

Changmin came in in a loose sweater and jeans tight enough to get Yunho distracted for a moment before smiling up at the man.

He sat criss-cross on the bed beside Yunho and pulled the small dog into his lap before finally speaking.

“You’re a really deep sleeper, did you know that? I was able to clean up the mess and change your pants without you even stirring. I almost though you’d died or something.”

Yunho sat up with a short chuckle, “Maybe I did and your gorgreousness revived me.”

Changmin’s laugh was quiet and he gave Yunho an eye roll, but there was a flush to his cheeks that told Yunho he enjoyed the cheesiness at least a little.

“Why are you such an idiot?”

Yunho shrugged and reached out his hand to pet the dog that graciously accepted the attention by pressing against his hand, “I think your dog likes me more than you do.”

“Mandoongie likes anyone who gives her attention.”

“I bet she gets a lot of it, she’s really cute. Not as cute as you though, not even close.”

Changmin’s laugh was louder and more open this time and the eye roll was replaced with a grin, “I’m a hairdresser by the way, in case you were still wondering. I dropped out of college after deciding it wasn’t what I really wanted to do, and I went to hair school instead. I work as a waiter in the evenings since I’ve just started out and the pay isn’t good, but I’m a hairdresser.”

Yunho grinned at the newly discovered information, “That explains the perfect hair, then.”

Changmin nodded before biting his lip in though, “Anyways, you said something earlier about wanting to get coffee with me?”

Yunho perked up at the suggestion, “Well, if you’re free.’

Chagmin nodded and looked up at him with a shy smile, “I am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More crack turned sweet. Again you guys should thank my friend for taking my tumblr from me to force me to finish this.


End file.
